SKYDRAGON: CLXGDRAGON
by FerYG
Summary: historia basada en la hermosa pareja del SKYDRAGON de Lee Chae Rin CL y Kwon Ji Joung G-dragon de los que le puede pasar despues de unos meses de matrimonio, como regresos de antiguos amores, ademas, agregue mucho el valor de la amistad :3, pero, debo avisar que vienen varias escenas pues pervertidas pero me asegure de tener listo un final feliz y tierno para ti.
1. introduccion

este fanfic esta basado en SKYDRAGON = CL X G-dragon personajes:

-CL: esposa de G-dragon, su mejor amigo es Seungri por ya mas de 15 años. años atrás, antes de G-dragon, CL tuvo una fuerte ruptura con T.O.P; cuyo juro venganza. Conoscan quien es CL (es importante saber varios datos de ella ya que aparecerán al paso de es fanfic.) . /wiki/CL

-G-dragon: esposo de CL y al igual que ella también seungri era su mejor amigo. T.O.P. lo consideraba su enemigo ya que después de unos meses surgio el malentendido de que CL lo habia cambiado por G-dragon. conoce mas sobre G-dragon (lo nescesitaras en este fanfic y puedas seguir sin problemas) . /wiki/G-Dragon

Seungri.- mejor amigo de SKYDRAGON.( Conoce a seungri) . /wiki/Seung_Ri

T.O.P.-exnovio de CL, juro venganza contra ella.

Dara.-era el mismo caso que T.O.P., pero con G-dragon. ademas ella era una de las cinco familias más ricas de Corea, tenia demasiado poder. T.O.P era uno de los misterirosos hombres que estaban a su poder.

Minzy.- la mejor amiga de CL, en cuestión femenina. también es amiga de Seungri.

Taeyang.-abogado y amigo de SKYDRAGON, Minzy y Seungri.

Thunder: hermano de Dara (real), significante colaborador de ella. Con el mismo poder que ella.

Hombres de los Park: guardias de Dara y Thunder. (nota: como en la vida real Thunder y Dara son muy cercanos.)


	2. CAPITULO 1

Seungri y CL habian tenido ya 17 años de amistad y CL le quería dar un regalo de su parte a seungri, ya que también era un amigo de G-dragón entre los dos tardaron todo el dia realizando una fiesta para el amigo del SKYDRAGON, sin embargo, a seungri le gustaba demasiado beber, (para los que no conocen bien las costumbres en Corea, beber demasiado es común) por eso tubo que pasar la noche en la casa de ellos. En la mañana siguiente CL le llevo a Seungri un té que le había preparado G-dragón a el antes de irse; CL después de despertar a Seungri se dirigió por varias cosas al supermercado antes de que se llevaran lo que necesitaba (debido a que era el mercado mas conocido del barrio), CL seguía caminando alegremente por el vecindario en cuanto sintió un brazo que la arrastro hacia un callejón oscuro, de pronto comenzó a oír una vos profunda, la cual recordó e identifico como la de T.O.P.

-¿tu?-enfadada, CL, le decía a T.O.P.-sueltame, aun soy amable…

-te has vuelto mas ruda…, noona*- (**Noona ****누나** se pronuncia algo así como "nuuna" y es como los chicos se refieren a sus hermanas mayores, amigas o novias mayores ^^ también les dicen nunim.*) aseguraba.

-te dije, ¡sueltame!, bastardo, ¡PALI, PALI! (¡RAPIDO, RAPIDO!).

-noona…vamos…déjate llevar.-le susurraba T.O.P. al oído de CL, mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

-¡NO SOY TU "NOONA"! ¿Que te pasa?, ¡SUÉLTAME!-le exigía.

T.O.P tapo la boca de CL y desabrocho uno de sus botones, en cuanto ella soltó un gran golpe al estomago de él, sofocándolo, T.O.P. se alejó de CL por un momento y ella intento huir, pero T.O.P con un esfuerzo la detuvo, y aun adolorido la recargo en la pared.

-Bien, no será nada de "eso", pero ¿no te acuerdas? Porque ¿porque me cambiaste? – T.O.P. le dio un fuerte golpe al rostro de CL.-noona, ¡TE ODIO!

T.O.P comenzó a golpear a CL ;mientras tanto Seungri comenzó a investigar los gritos que tanto lo alarmaban ,pero poco a poco se dio cuenta de que era ella, corrió aterrado buscando a CL y vio a un hombre salir del callejón y pronto se dirigió hacia allá y vio una mujer derrumbada en el suelo la cual pronto se dio cuenta de que era CL, era ella, inconsciente, reacciono y la cargo en su espalda, mientras caminaba hacia el hospital, Seungri trataba de comunicarse con GD sin tener éxito, ya que su celular estaba totalmente empapado. Mientras Seungri llevaba a CL al hospital, T.O.P. los seguía culpándose rotundamente del porque había hecho eso, sollozando paro de perseguirlos al verlos entrar al hospital. Se puso a llorar en un rincón de la calle, en eso vio pasar a GD.

-mi hyung* cuida bien de ella, así, solo sabré que debo dejarla ir.- orgulloso se susurraba mientras pasaba G-dragón (**Hyung (hyeong) ****형**es la forma que un hombre le dice a un hermano **mayor** o amigo cercano.).

-Kwon Ji Jong, ¿Quién es Kown Ji Jong?-decía una enfermara saliendo de emergencias.

-¡yo!-GD le contestaba

-Lee Chae Rin a despertado, pronto la subiremos a piso.- le decía la enfermera al ansioso GD.

-ah, muero ¿cuando la puedo visitar?

-creo que hay camas disponibles, probablemente, la suban pronto.-aseguraba la enfermera.

-gracias.-le decía a la enfermera, parecía profesional ya que era de un puesto grande en una compañía, pero una de las únicas veces, se puso a saltar infantilmente, como nunca lo hizo en muchos años, agarrando de las manos a Seungri.

T.O.P, observo a GD saltar y así supo que CL estaba bien y se marcho.

Al paso de unas semanas CL pudo salir del hospital.

-noona, sé que no es bueno recordarlo, pero quien te golpeo.-preguntaba GD.

-eso es lo que me preocupa creo que perdí un poco de memoria no recuerdo mucho, creo que desde que andábamos preparando los postres, ya no recuerdo mucho.- aseguraba.

-pero, ¡NOONA!, teneos que atrapar a ese bastardo, trata de recordar.- exigía.

-déjalo así en conclusión, no tuve un daño mayor.-CL contestaba sin preocuparse.

-pero, ¡NOONAAA…

-calla, vamos a casa.-una de las razones lo cual G-dragón la amaba era que no era rencorosa.- olvídalo

Los dos se dirigieron a casa donde Seungri tenia preparada comida que G-dragón le había pedido para CL. llagaron a casa y disfrutaban de la comida, de pronto G-dragón recibió un mensaje misterioso y un poco ofensivo "eres feliz con la z**ra de tu esposa ¿verdad?".


	3. CAPITULO 2

Capitulo 2

"¿estas feliz con la z***a de tu esposa, ¿verdad?"

G-dragón, ofendido como nunca respondio el mensaje con la pregunta obvia:

-¿Quien eres?- enfurecido, reclamaba.

-sabes, bien, quien soy…

-olvídalo, por que dices eso de mi noona, bastardo.

-La vi en el "callejón oscuro" con…-el mensaje se interrumpió.

-dime, dime quien.

-no, no, no, no, seguramente tu conoces la señora del mercado, la señora Park. Ella apenas te vea te dará una pequeña nota con mas detalles. Conversación terminada.

-noona, ¿Cuánta leche queda?- GD intento inventar una escusa para dirigirse al mercado y recoger la nota.-no queda mucho, ahorita vengo.

-que raro – comentaba Seungri.- queda medio cartón.

-para nada, le encanta beber leche, créeme, mucha.

-G-dragón se dirigió al mercado con "la señora Park".

-Ajumma*.- (En la calle si ves a una Señora y le quieres hablar le dices **Ahjumma**).

-Toma y vete.-lanzándole la nota.

Sin embargo la nota decía: jaja, buena broma, regresa a casa y besa a tu noona.

Pero, eso era para distraer a GD y apoderarse de CL y Seungri. G-dragón volvió sin saber que hacer, si reírse o reclamar; en ese momento de distracción, unos hombres entraron a su casa, amenazaron a CL y ataron a Seungri a uno de los barrotes de las escaleras. G-dragón llego tranquilo, en cuanto dos hombres mas lo cargaron y lanzaron frente a la asustada CL.

-¿Qué es esto, oppa*? -preguntaba CL (**Oppa ****오빠**es hermano mayor de una mujer, al igual que unni, se usa para decirle así al amigo cercano MAYOR o al novio, en esa no hay muchas variaciones oppa escrito en romano casi siempre es igual.)

mi plan a resultado, bien…-bajando las escaleras Thunder dijo el argumento, pronto una vos aguda se unió, para después solo escucharse la de ella, al terminar de bajar las escaleras el Thunder se apartó del camino y dejo a la vista una silueta de mujer, hermosa, en realidad.

-oppa, ¿desde cuando…?-hablando decididamente la silueta lo emitía.

-¡que mier…! ¿Dara?

-realmente, ¿quieres salvar a tu "noona"?-Dara chasqueo los dedos y pronto Thunder empezó a estrujar el cuello de CL.-bien, no pediré mucho.

-¡déjala!-le exigía GD.

-…-Dara chasqueo otra vez los dedos y otro hombre lo dejo inmóvil.

-¡ahh!, que, que quieres…

-oppa, si haces lo que te digo a esa no le sucederá nada, pero tienes que hacer todo.-astuta le dijo a GD.

-responde, que quieres en ese caso.

-…-Dara sonrió, miro a GD con una mirada decidida.-una noche…contigo.

-¿Qué es esto? ¡NO!- exclamo.

Dara volvió a chasquear los dedos y Thunder, estrujo mas el cuello de la rubia.

-¡NO! Déjala, ¡¿ELLA QUE TE HIZO…?!- GD le reclamaba a los hermanos Park.

-Shhh… quieres que la estruje más, o, aceptas la propuesta.

G-dragón no supo que hacer pero al final acepto con tal de proteger a CL.

Dara chasqueo nuevamente y saco a todo su personal de la casa.


	4. CAPITULO 3

Capitulo 3

-Ya no hay nadie, oppa.-Dara miro a G-dragón excitada.

-antes que nada, ¿Por qué?

-"¿Por qué?", la verdad, la noche en que nos separamos estábamos en el mismo escenario, solo quiero terminarlo- Dara se fue acercando a G-dragón, mirándolo, fijamente.-pero…antes.

Dara tomo una soga que tenia preparada de antemano y sujeto a G-dragón al mismo barrote el cual estaba Seungri.

Teniendo a G-dragón amenazado con CL, le dio un beso a los labios.

-¡yah*! que porque lloras.-(yah=expresión coreana como "hey" o "oye") dándole una leve cachetada.

-…-él solo miro a otro lado.

-no la estas engañando solo te estas tomando un "descanso".-Dara no paro sus deseos asegurándole eso.-esta noche tu serás mío.

G-dragón, no pudo detener las lagrimas, mientras Dara se bajaba el cierre de su vestido.

Dara, bajo uno de sus tirantes, dejando, casi, a la vista su pecho.

-vuelve en ti, te aseguro y te gustara.- ella alentaba G-dragón.

Después de decírselo desabrocho los botones de la camisa de él Y el de su pantalón, Dara comenzó a bailar a acerco y le dio otro beso a sus labios y otro al cuello, con una navaja corto la camisa de G-dragón. Cuyo el todavía no dejaba de llorar.

-déjate llevar…-Dara le susurro al oído a G-dragón, mientras dejaba caer su vestido.

Ella esta semi-desnuda, solo uno sostén y pantaletas la cubrían, además de uno altos tacones, CL no pudo mas y logro soltarse e uno de los hombre pero no pudo hacer nada ya que a los poco segundos la detuvieron con mas fuerza, Dara siguió con la "acción" y se deshizo del pantalón de él, para CASI descubrir su pecho.

-¡detente!-exigía G-dragón.

-oppa…

-¡DETENTE!

-oppa, enojado te vez mas viólable.

-no se porque me gustaste.

-¿oppa?

-deja de decirme así…

-De todos modos estas defendiendo a tu CL ¿no?-le recordó.-o, no me digas que… ella todavía no es tuya, o si.

G-dragón trato de ignorarla ya que estaba en lo cierto.

-si, estoy en lo correcto, ¿entonces eres virgen todavía…?

-…-G-dragón no supo como reaccionar pues Dara acertaba en todo lo que decía.

-Bien, te estaré observando, en un mes vendré, si CL no tiene resultados positivos en la prueba de embarazo, tú no te salvas.

Dara recogió sus prendas se vistió y desalojo la casa, dejando a G-dragón todavía atado, Seungri metió a CL y desamarro a GD.

-pero que te dijo.-le preguntaba Seungri a GD.

-chingu, necesito perder mi virginidad con CL.

-que mier… ¿Qué dijiste?

-Dara dijo que vendría en un mes a ver si noona esta embarazada.


	5. CAPITULO 4

Capitulo 4.

-eso es serio.- le recordaba Seungri.-pero, en mi opinión, tal vez debes de tomarla en cuenta, lleva meses casado con ella. Piénsalo.

CL escucho la conversación del otro lado de la pared, mientras ellos pensaban que estaba descansando.

-pero, yo no estoy listo.-G-dragón aseguraba.

Seungri seguía insistiendo a G-dragón y cada vez iba accediendo.

De pronto CL escucho que él iba a verla y corrió rápido otra ves al la habitación si poder oír el último argumento de él.

CL, fingió no haber escuchado, apenas la vio, G-dragón la abrazo, ella incomoda, acepto su abrazo.

-¡miane, miane, miane*!-(miane=lo siento) GD arrepentido le decía a CL.

-no te preocupes…,oppa.

-solo a ti te amo, my lion.

-no llores, te creo.-CL le aseguraba a G-dragón con una sonrisa que casi paraba las lagrimas que estaba ya abundando los ojos de ella.

-bien, te preparare una rica cena.

Ni uno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que Seungri se había marchado, para dejarlos solos.

*en la cena*

-noona, estuve pensando, y si tenemos una kwon chae rin.

A CL se le atoro la cena al oír eso.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamo.

-…-

-No, olvídalo, no quiero, no estoy lista. Sigue comiendo.

-pero, era un comentario, no te presiones.

-bien.

*al día siguiente*

-¡ya vine!-G-dragón volvió del trabajo.-noona, Chae rin, onde tas amor.

-aquí.-Ella se encontraba en el baño.

-trajiste papel, ¿verdad?

-¡omo!, me asustaste.-sorprendida CL se dio cuenta de la presencia de él.-si, si traje.

-deja te ayudo con las cosas, son muchas.

-bien.

El solo se sentó junto a ella y la miro directamente.

-¿Qu-que?, que tengo.

-nada, solo eres, hermosa.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose fijamente y acercándose poco a poco se dieron un beso. Pero volvió a la realidad cuando a GD le sonó el celular avisándole de una junta que se llevaría acabo de unas le preparo la cena a GD antes de que se fuera.

*en la cena*

CL se movía para atrás y adelante con su banco, en cuanto dio un empujón extra y casi se caía, GD reacciono rápidamente y la tomo de la cintura evitando que cayera, al enderezarla, el quedo en su entre-pierna,

-ah, lo siento- CL trato de levantarse de su banco.

G-dragón, con su ante-brazo la volvió a sentar, se miraron se dieron un beso, él paso sus labios al cuello de ella, CL le quito la camisa a él de pronto sonó nuevamente el celular, pero esa vez lo ignoraron; el le quito la blusa a CL y el su pantalón para después el de ella. Ya los dos en ropa interior…


	6. CAPITULO 5

Capitulo 5

G-dragón la cargo hacia la cama, el le quito el pantalón y el sostén, comenzó a besar su cuello y luego su pecho, se quito el bóxer y comenzó a besar partes intimas de la rubia, los dos excitados, comenzaron a gemir; Minzy y Seungri decidieron ir para prepararles las cena. Al llegar Seungri repego su oído a la puerta.

-ahhh… ahhh…

Seungri cayo de emoción y Minzy se acercó a escuchar, tuvo la misma reacción que Seungri, los dos quedaron pasmados, con emoción.

-cre-creo que ahora, s-si son esposos.

-…-minzy aseguro con la cabeza.-yo tengo solo 25 ella 27, yo sigo siendo una niña, ¡no se vale!, estoy peligrosamente… ¡feliz!

-¡Caya, caya! –le respondió.-no hables tan alto.

-tshh, ahora están perdidos en excitación.

-bueno…si.

-vámonos, no interrumpamos.

Los jóvenes se marcharon a sus hogares.

Pero al siguiente día, Dara con Thunder a su lado llegaron temprano y encontraron a los dos dormidos, abrazados y completamente desnudos cubiertos por mantas.

-¡yah!, ¿Qué es esto?-Dara dijo para despertarlos.

-¡ahhh!, ¿Qué? ¿Y ustedes que?-dijo G-dragón cubriendo a CL y a él.

-¡AHHH!- CL despertó.

-¿se divierten? al parecer…-agrego Thunder

-vete, ¡vete!, ¡PALI, PALI!- exclamo G-dragón.

-y… sinos quedaramos, ¿Qué harían? Bola de bastardos.- ya planeado los dos dijieron al mismo tiempo

-…-los dos los ignoraron al no saber que decir.

En eso llegaron Minzy y Seungri.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¡unnie*!-Minzy tomo una manta y envolvió levantando a la CL aturdida(**Unni (****언니****)** es hermana mayor, pero se usa también entre amigas, mayor,con cariño o respeto*).

-¡hyung!, ¡hyung!- Seungri reacciono igual con G-dragón.

Después de dejara a la pareja en diferentes habitaciones, vistiéndose.

-¡¿y tu quien eres para hacer esto?!- le reclamaba minzy a Dara.

-ahora, al parecer nadie, pero no sabes lo que fui para oppa.

-¿Dara? Vete, vete, tu me fastidias.

-sumbae.

-quítame las manos de encima, ¿Por qué haces esto…? Yo que ni siquiera te e hablado en mas de 3 años. Zorra.

-pero… ¿que es esto?-interrogaba minzy.

-mi noona es ex de Ji Jong.- respondio Thunder

-¡¿Qué?!

-donseng*, esta en lo correcto, yo fui el primer amor de oppa.-**Dongsaeng ****동생** significa hermano(a) **menor**, es general y no solo se le dice así al hermanito menor de sangre, sino a amigos y amigas menores que tu.*

-fuiste…-salió CL decidida del armario.

-si, ahora vete.-agrego G-dragón saliendo del baño, abrazando a CL.

-pero oppa.- Dara se acercó a G-dragón

-apártate.-dijo G-dragón mientras estrechaba con lo dos brazos a CL.

Dara se marcho completamente enfurecida y Thunder solo la siguió.

Al paso de unas semanas Dara cumplió lo que había prometido ya hacia un mes.

*argumentos en el mensaje de voz que dejo Dara a GD*

-te daré un día para que hagas una prueba de embarazo a CL, mañana vendré y encontrare los resultados en tu buzón.

G-dragón nunca había hecho nada por Dara desde que tuvo su ruptura, sin embargo , una semana antes, la skydragon ya había ido a la prueba la cual salió "positivo", Dara no tomo en cuenta de que el celular de G-dragón estaba apagado ya que él lo había destruido poco antes de ir a su prueba; Dara, como dijo, mando a Thunder en representación al hogar de la skydragon y, debido al mensaje ignorado para G-dragón, no encontró el papel que tanto esperaba, al ver que no había nada decidió llamar a T.O.P. para ayudar a separar la skydragon.


	7. CAPITULO 6

Capitulo 6.

T.O.P. estuvo deacuerdo con el argumento de Dara y corrió a ayudarla.

-si, que se les ofrece.- le dijo T.O.P. a los hermanos

-quiero que cuando una mujer rubia salga de ese edificio, la escondas y no se, has lo que quieras.- comento el plan Thunder

-si, señor.

Dara y Thunder se marcharon y T.O.P. esperaba frente al edificio.

Al paso de unas horas Dara cambio de opinión y mando un mensaje a T.O.P con un cambio de opinión el cual era demasiado cruel: "cambie de opinión, mejor golpéala, si, y solo déjala ahí."

T.O.P. debido a su situación económica tuvo que hacer caso a su jefa y debido a que el había "dejado ir" a CL, acepto.

CL salió sin esperar nada más que un taxi para dirigirse a su casa. De pronto un hombre con lentes oscuros alto y dejando su rostro como un misterio, la jalo hacia un rincón de Seúl y comenzó a golpearla tal y como hace unos meses. Pero T.O.P. noto que protegía demasiado su estomago, transformando un poco su vos y la interrogo.

-que mier… ¿que es esto?- exclamo T.O.P.

-…-CL no quiso informar nada de su embarazo ya que reconoció que era uno de los hombres de los hermanos Park, por la forma en que lucia.

-¡yah!, significa que tu…-desconcertado le dijo a CL.

-…- CL siguio ignorando.

T.O.P. quedo en shock al saber la respuesta de su silencio, y en torno a eso solo dio dos golpes definitivos al abdomen de CL, aunque se no se dio cuenta que estaba protegido fuertemente con los brazos de la rubia.

-¡NO!- exclamo CL.-déjame.

-responde, ¿estas embarazada de ese bastardo?- T.O.P. interrogaba.

-…si ¿algún problema?

G-dragón por otro lado decidió ir por ella ya que ese día su trabajo le permitió salir temprano, y cuando llego alcanzo a escuchar el rotundo "¡NO!" de CL. Pronto se dirigió a ver lo sucedido y llego a salvarla.

-por favor, por favor te lo ruego, no.-repetia CL a T.O.P.

T.O.P. levanto su puño nuevamente hacia el estomago de CL pero G-dragón pudo detener el golpe.

-ellos… los hermanos Park ¿te enviaron?-le dijo GD a T.O.P. mientras levantaba a CL y la sacudia.-noona, vamos.

Los dos se alejaron.

Al paso de unas horas, Dara llamo a T.O.P. para ver si lo hizo.

-¿como termino…?

-fui interrumpido…disculpe.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién?

-G-dragón, nunim.

-bien, por favor llama a todos mis "Park", tendremos una junta.


	8. CAPITULO 7

Capitulo 7.

-debido a los sucesos interrumpidos con la conocida pareja SKYDRAGON, e observado que G-dragón los interrumpe.- Dara aseguro.

-¿noticias nuevas?- agrego Thunder.

-si.- se para T.O.P. y argumenta.-CL, su esposa tendrá… un hijo con el.

-bastardo.-penso Dara.- haremos de la existencia de SKYDRAGON termine. Ustedes hyun bin, hyun joong y (lee) min ho atacaran por el sotano…(en este fanfic, ellos no son famosos u.u)

Dara organizo todos sus hombres (cerca de 100) para que rodearan la casa.

*en la casa*

G-dragón, CL, Minzy, Seungri, Tablo y otros, se encontraban ahí, celebrando el cumpleaños de Minzy.

-chelmijukahanmida, chelmijukahanmida.-todos le cantaban la canción de cumpleaños a Minzy.

En eso muchos hombres silenciosamente se escondían en cada rincón no visualizado del hogar.

-traeré los refrescos.-dijo GD.

Él se dirijo a la cocina y dos hombres lo amenazaron, pasaros varios minutos y Seungri se fue a ver el porque G-dragón no regresaba, otros dos hombres hicieron lo mismo con el, ya había pasado minutos y se escucho un fuerte chasquido, y de todas partes salieron "los hombres Park" incluyendo los que tenían amenazados a GD y Seungri, se volvió a escuchar otro y varios guardias hicieron lo mismo que GD y Seungri a los demás que se encontraban ahí. De una habitación salió Dara y dio dos chasquidos seguidos y los guardias lanzaron a CL y G-dragón frente a ella.

-veo, que se divirtieron.- aseguro Dara.

-ya déjanos de una vez por todas, en paz, por favor.-con respeto GD le pidió a Dara.

-me divierte la verdad.-Dara aseguro.

-ya no te amo, ¿porque no lo aceptas...?

-yo tampoco, pero, ahora te odio.

-¿entonces…?

-Dara chasqueo nuevamente los dedos y todos los guardias, llevaron solo a G-dragón y a CL (los demás solo los dejaron en frente de la casa) hacia "el mercado abandonado" (*inventado*: el gobierno lo cerro ya que estaba apartado del pueblo y poca gente sabia de el.).Los hombres al llegar, ataron a sillas preparadas de ante-mano, debido a que forcejearon, fueron desmayados con cloroformo.

*en el mercado*

-noonim, han despertado.-dijo un Park.

-si.-Dara dio varios chasquidos y todos los guardias acercaron al SKYDRAGON a ella y se formaron en el gran establecimiento.

Dara, se asomo a un balcón donde se visualizaba todo en especial donde se encontraban ellos.

-han mejorado con los meses, chicos.

-gracias, noonim.

Dara canto, "you got the fire naui gaseumeum pom, pom, pom" (su parte en la canción fire) y dio un chasquido mas y de penumbras salio Thunder y dujo "si, noonim" con unos garrafones, esparció, junto a otros lo que tenían dentro, lo cual era gasolina…


	9. CAPITULO 8

Capitulo 8

Thunder tomo un serillo de un paquete que tenia en el bolsillo, lo prendió y Dara desde el balcón dijo…

-ese cerillo caerá si ninguno de ustedes deja al otro… ¿Qué harán?

-noona, no te preocupes.- GD le susurraba a CL.-no, no dejare a mi noona.

-bien…-Thunder estuvo a punto de tirarlo.

Algunos policías, interrumpiendo, derribaron la puerta preguntándole a una figura…

-¿Quiénes?

- son…los jefes Park-apuntando a los hermanos la figura que resulto ser taeyang.

-hyung.-exclamo G-dragón.

-señores, ustedes están arrestados, por acoso y violencia.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- interrogo Dara.- ¡no!, ¡NO!- repetía mientras se jaloneaba contra los policías.

Dos más entraron y liberaron al SKYDRAGON.

-creo que será máximo un año en la cárcel, pero creo que la fianza la salvara.-taeyang aseguraba.-pero aprenderá su lección.

-Gracias, sunbae.

-gracias, hyung.-repetían mientras abrazaban a Taeyang.

Después de unos meses, CL y G-dragón fueron a ver los resultados de la rubia sobre el embarazo los cuales dieron a que venia el bebe que tanto esperaban.

-Ji Jong, ¿Quién es…?- salió un doctor.

-si, yo.-contesto GD.

-ah… felicidades.

-¿Qué?,¿Qué?, Chae Rin, tu…-impresionado GD le preguntaba a CL.

-si…-dibujando una sonrisa le contestaba a G-dragón.

-¡NOONAHHHHHH!-G-dragón comenzó a celebrar con gritos, saltos y bailes un tanto extraños.

Los dos se fueron alegras del establecimiento. Pero GD se dio cuenta de unos grandes moretones en los brazos de CL, que en su momento se debieron verse terribles.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo GD mientras levantaba el brazo de CL.

-ah…esto… púes no te acuerdas cuando uno de los guardias Park me golpeaba, iba a dar dos golpes a mi estomago, yo lo cubrí y solo los brazos fueron golpeados, gracias a Dios.

-y… ¿por que no me dijiste?

-te ibas a preocupar demasiado, son moretones y ya.

-¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?, bitch.

-¡que viva el maquillaje y mangas largas!-exclamo CL.

-mi noona, es astuta.

La pareja, vivió varios meses, normal, Thunder y Dara salieron de prisión bajo fianza y junto a T.O.P., pidieron rotundas disculpas al SKYDRAGON y al paso de un pequeño tiempo se volvieron buenos amigos. Pero en medio de la alegría surgió un gran problema.


	10. CAPITULO 9

Capitulo 9

"notificación del servicio militar" (en Corea el servicio militar, es obligatorio y consta de dos años viviendo como un soldado, lo que implica a no ver amigos ni familia en el trascurso de ese tiempo.)

G-dragón había estado gran parte de esa tarde sentado en la cama, observando la carta.

-oppa, sal de ahí, la cena esta lista.-CL entraba, pero GD no se dio cuenta.-¿oppa?

-…-él seguía viendo el documento.

-haber… ¿Qué es esto…?-CL se arrimo con él y tomo el aviso.- ¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡NO!

CL abrazo a G-dragon.

-no te preocupes, saldremos adelante.-CL consolaba a G-dragón.

-te amo, no quiero dejarte.

-tambien yo.

Los dos quedaron tiempo abrazados y llorando adoloridos;pero al siguiente dia llego una noticia la cual le alegro a todos en especial a G-dragon aunque la tristeza suguia ahí, GD llamo a Seungri…

-oh, hyung.-respondio Seungri.

-tengo que decirte algo…-GD asefuraba.

-yo, también.-respondia Seungri.

-digamoslo a las tres.-proponia GD.-1…2…3…; me voy al servicio militar.

-me voy al servicio militar….¿que? ¿enserio?

-si.

-lo que yo no entiendo… soy todavía un niño,¡no se vale!

-tshh, si tu.

-pero en ese caso,es mejorr si nos vamos juntos, ¿no hyung?

-si.

*despedida*

-dos años no son nada…-Seungri y GD decían mientras secaban lagrimas de todos.

-señores…- decía un guardia llamándolos para que entraran

Los dos se despidieron con abrazos y llantos de todos.

En el transcurso de los dos años SKYDRAGON se mandaban cartas, una tras otra.

*redacción de una de las cartas de CL para G-dragón.*

Hola, oppa, espero te este yendo bien, nuestra niña es, pues, niña, solo faltan 2 meses para que nazca, estos dos años son largos, la verdad, por cierto, T.O.P., le presento uno de sus amigos a Minzy, creo que se llama Daesung, están perdidaente enamorados, ahora están comprometidos. En tu carta anterior me mandaste una foto tuya, no has cambiado nada. No hay mucho de que hablar, solo han pasado dos semanas desde que me mandaste la carta y tres desde que yo te mande la mia. Cuídate, te amo :3.

*dos años después*.


	11. CAPITULO 10 FINAL :D

Captulo 10 (final)

*2 años despues*

-son las 2…¡omo, vamos tarde!- exclamo CL.-soo jin, vamos.

-si, eomma (mamá en coreano).

*en el auto*

-soo jin, ¿y como se llama tu appa*?- papa en coreano*.

-¡kwon ji joung!-respondia la pequeña.

-aww, mi niña preciosa.-CL le dio tres fotos (una de Seungri, una de T.O.P. y otra de GD)-y cual es tu appa.

-¡él!-con seguridad, soo jin apuntaba a la foto de GD.

-correcto. oh, llegamos, mira allá esta tu appa.- exclamo CL apuntando a GD.

-¡appa!- la pequeña dio un grito fuerte para G-dragon.

Él escucho y sonrio al auto que ya se estaba estacionando. Poco después llego Dara por seungri y todos se llenaron de alegrías al verse.

-como te llamas…-le preguntaba G-dragona soo jin.

-kwon soo jin.

-esa es mi pequeña.

Todos se marcharon del lugar. Soo jin crecio feliz y sana, la SKYDRAGON estuvo unida asta el final de sus días,Minzy se caso con Daesung; Dara y T.O.P. también.

seungri… no se quedo solo, conosio una hermosa mujer llamada Park Bom Lee, la cual lo acompaño hasta el final de sus días.

fin n.n

espero les allá gustado. ¡SARANGHAE!


End file.
